Berdansa di Bawah Salju
by Heilian
Summary: Di bawah salju yang turun, dia bergerak dengan anggun, mengikuti irama waltz yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri. Warning: Shonen-ai, tentu saja.


**BERDANSA DI BAWAH SALJU**

Disclaimer: Andaikan, andaikan saja komik ini aku yang buat, pasti udah semedi dan bikin lanjutannya, wakwakwak.

* * *

Tatsumi mengulurkan sebuah map pada Tsuzuki, "Ini kasus kali ini. Tokyo belakangan ini sangat sibuk. Kau dan Kurosaki-kun diminta membantu di sana."

"Aih, Tokyo. Selalu banyak kasus," timpal Tsuzuki melipat tangannya di dada, masih merasa kedinginan di dalam ruangan Kacho dan Tatsumi.

"Kalian berdua segeralah bersiap-siap. Satu hal lagi, aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

"Eh?"

"Gushoshin kali ini tidak bisa ikut. Lagipula, lebih baik ada seseorang yang menjagamu," sorot mata Tatsumi melembut ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhit.

Tsuzuki cemberut, "Tatsumi, kau tahu aku bukan anak kecil."

Hisoka memandang ke arah dua pria yang sedang saling bicara itu dari dekat pintu. Merasa tersisih, seakan ada dinding tak tampak menghalanginya untuk masuk. Hisoka menghitung-hitung sudah berapa kali dia merasa begini. Tambahan lagi, ada perasaan lembut yang memancar dari Tatsumi. Cinta....

!#$%^&*()

Kepala Tsuzuki terbentur dengan cukup keras, darah mengucur dari keningnya.

"Tsuzuki-san!" Tatsumi langsung menghampiri Tsuzuki, "Kau terluka!" dan Tatsumi langsung membersihkan darah yang mengucur dengan sapu tangannya.

"Tatsumi... tak usah. Lihat, sudah sembuh."

"Bagaimanapun juga...," kata-kata Tatsumi terhenti, "tetap saja bisa infeksi. Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Tsuzuki menjawabnya dengan gelengan, "Sapu tanganmu jadi kotor."

"Nanti bisa dicuci."

Lagi-lagi begini. Hisoka merasa seperti pengganggu yang mencoba menyeruak masuk. Kali ini Hisoka memilih untuk menghindar saja. Ada suatu perasaan yang menerpanya dan Hisoka merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu. Dia keluar dari kamar yang mereka tempati.

Hisoka memilih duduk-duduk saja di taman dekat hotel. Rasanya ada semacam rasa sakit di hatinya. Cemburukah ini?

Hisoka teringat saat mereka dulu ada di rumah Tatsumi.

"_Asyiiiiiiiiik! Makanan buatan Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki sangat gembira._

"_Ada pai apel juga."_

"_Beneran?"_

_Tatsumi mengangguk menjawabnya, "Ayo, kita mulai makan."_

_Sementara itu Hisoka memandangi makanan di depannya. Dia menghirup supnya, betul, memang enak. Dan ada perasaan yang masuk menerpanya. Perasaan yang tertuang ke dalam sup itu oleh orang yang memasaknya. Masih mencintai seseorang, walau sudah merelakannya untuk bersama orang lain._

!#$%^&*()

Penyelidikan mereka sedikit memberikan petunjuk.

"Eh, Hisoka, mampir ke kafe dulu yuk."

Hisoka melempar pandang bertanya.

"Bentar aja kok. Nanti kalau lama-lama bisa-bisa Tatsumi jantungan karena cemas."

"Baiklah."

Kali ini Tsuzuki hanya memesan kopi dan kue yang paling murah.

"Tumben?"

"Yaaaaah, nanti Tatsumi repot-repot mengomeliku, padahal dia sudah sangat sibuk.... Lagipula, kalau aku boros dia akan tambah stres."

"Kau ini, benar-benar memikirkan Tatsumi-san ya...."

!#$%^&*()

Salju turun, berkilauan, indah. Sore hari Tokyo di musim dingin.

Hisoka memandang ke arah luar jendela, cemas memikirkan mengapa Tsuzuki belum kembali ke hotel sejak tadi. Adakah sesuatu? Terjebakkah dia dalam masalah? Dia menarik masalah seperti magnet menarik besi saat bukan dia sendiri yang membuatnya.

Tatsumi dengan gelisah menempelkan ponsel di telinga kanannya. Ditarik lagi, dipencetnya tombol memanggil, berulang-ulang.

"Tidak diangkat juga?"

"Kita harus ke luar mencarinya, Kurosaki-kun."

"Tatsumi-san punya bayangan di mana kita akan menemukannya?"

"Kuharap begitu."

!#$%^&*()

Taman itu begitu sepi. Di dalamnya hanya terlihat satu sosok pria muda berambut coklat gelap bermantel hitam yang bergerak dengan anggun, seolah-olah berdansa dengan seseorang yang tak tampak.

"Oi, Tsuzuki, ayo pulang."

"Sebentar Hisoka. Biarkan aku sebentar lagi...."

Mendengar nada permohonan dalam suara partnernya membuat Hisoka terpaku. Sama seperti Tatsumi, yang kakinya seolah-olah terikat pada tanah tempatnya berpijak, mempertahankan wajahnya tetap tenang, agar tak ada air mata yang menitik.

"Tadinya tempat ini rumahku." Tsuzuki terus bergerak dalam langkah-langkah waltz, mengikuti irama musik yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri. "Neesan terus berdansa denganku," dia berhenti sejenak, "meski semua orang di pesta itu memandang dan berbisik-bisik mencemooh." Mata ungu Tsuzuki kini penuh air mata.

Di sebelah Hisoka, Tatsumi makin tegang. Tapi dia menarik napas dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah Tsuzuki, meraih tangannya.

"Maukah kau mengajariku berdansa?"

Hisoka hanya bisa memandang Tatsumi mengikuti langkah-langkah Tsuzuki dengan hati-hati, tercekat kesedihan yang memancar.

!#$%^&*()

Esok harinya Tsuzuki sudah kembali seperti sosok yang orang biasa lihat, lelaki muda ceria kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku saja yang beli sarapan, oke?"

"Kalau kamu yang beli, bisa-bisa kue semua jadinya. Aku mau makan apa?"

"Hisoka kok gitu sih...?"

"Kamu kan maniak kue!"

"Sudah, sudah." Tatsumi melerai Tsuzuki dan Hisoka. "Ini yang perlu dibeli untuk sarapan," Tatsumi mengangsurkan catatan pada Tsuzuki, "jangan beli yang selain dalam catatan ini! Uang kita terbatas!" tambahnya dengan galak.

Sesaat Tsuzuki terlihat menciut, "Iyaaaa...."

"Bagus."

Tsuzuki dengan segera menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Tatsumi menyalakan laptopnya, mulai bekerja melihat data-data kasus kali ini yang telah berhasil mereka kumpulkan. Hisoka mendadak membuka suara.

"Anu..., Tatsumi-san, aku sudah beberapa lama memukirkannya..., Tatsumi-san lah yang harusnya menjaganya."

Tatsumi mengangkat wajahnya memandang Hisoka, "Ada Kurosaki-kun di sampingnya."

"Itu tempat Tatsumi-san."

"Kurosaki-kun, aku pernah meninggalkannya, ingat?"

"Belum terlambat untuk kembali."

"Bukan aku yang bisa membuatnya bahagia... dan hatinya mungkin sudah terisi oleh orang lain...." Tatsumi menambahkan dalam hati, olehmu....

"Benarkah? Tidakkah Tatsumi-san lihat betapa berbinarnya mata Tsuzuki saat memandang Tatsumi-san?"

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Aku... aku mencintainya.... Tapi aku tahu dia menyayangiku bukan sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku ingin melihat dia akhirnya bahagia, dengan orang yang dia cintai di sisinya. Tidakkah Tatsumi-san juga menginginkan hal yang sama?"

"Kurosaki-kun...."

"Tolong jujurlah pada diri Tatsumi-san sendiri."

!#$%^&*()

Sikap Tatsumi tak ada yang berubah sejauh yang Hisoka lihat. Tetap pelit, tetap galak, tapi juga sekaligus lembut dan melindungi Tsuzuki. Itu yang dia lihat sampai suatu hari saat dia dan Tsuzuki kembali dari penyelidikan.

"Tatsumi, tolong buka pintunya. Ini kami berdua."

Wajah Tatsumi yang muncul di hadapan mereka terlihat lega. Dia menyapa mereka berdua, "Selamat datang."

Tsuzuki tersenyum melihatnya, sementara Hisoka mengunci dan menggerendel pintu kamar hotel mereka. Mendadak Tatsumi melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Tsuzuki, menariknya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Mata Tsuzuki membelalak sesaat, tapi kemudian dia memejamkan mata, tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut Tatsumi. Bahkan sekarang kakinya jadi lemas dan Tatsumi harus menyangganya. Dua orang itu lupa diri, lupa daratan, lupa bahwa ada Hisoka juga di sana. Hisoka buru-buru menggantung mantelnya dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, sengaja memunggungi Tatsumi dan Tsuzuki, berusaha tidak membuat mereka terganggu, meskipun keduanya kelihatannya sama sekali tidak terganggu. Dia agak jengah memikirkan bahwa nanti dia akan menemukan mereka berdua tidur sambil berpelukan di atas satu ranjang ukuran _single_ alih-alih melihat Tatsumi tidur di atas sofa seperti biasanya.

Syukurlah, syukurlah, akhirnya mereka berdua bahagia, begitu pikir Hisoka.

Tatsumi dan Tsuzuki tersadar, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di kamar itu.

"Hisoka, maaf ya...."

"Ah, anu, Kurosaki-kun, kami seharusnya tidak bertindak seperti itu di depanmu. Maafkan kami berdua."

Tanpa terasa air mata merebak di sudut mata Hisoka, "Nggak 'pa-'pa kok. Akhirnya.... Selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Tatsumi dan Tsuzuki memeluk Hisoka, dan Hisoka balas memeluk mereka berdua erat-erat.

Hisoka tahu, dia sekarang harus berjuang melawan patah hatinya yang pertama, tapi dia juga lega, paham bahwa keputusannya tepat dan benar. Setidaknya, Tsuzuki masih sahabatnya, masih partnernya.

!#$%^&*()

"Aaaaaah, leganya kasus ini sudah selesai." Tsuzuki berkata dengan gembira sambil merentangkan lengannya. Tatsumi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Wah, salju, salju!" Tsuzuki terlihat begitu antusias seperti anak kecil. "Lihat Hisoka!"

"Iya, tahu."

Tsuzuki merengut mandengarnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali gembira dan menarik tangan Tatsumi ke arah taman kecil yang mereka lewati senja itu. "Ayo kita berdansa!"

Dan Hisoka melihat kembali pemandangan yang serupa dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dua orang yang saling mencintai yang berdansa dengan indah di bawah salju. Dan kali ini, dia tersenyum.

* * *

AN: Sekarang malah bikin cerita Tatsumi x Tsuzuki. Nggak papa lah, sekali-sekali mereka berdua hepi, dan menurutku Hisoka juga nggak bakal keberatan, dia pasti juga pengen Tsuzuki bahagia. Sekian saja. Silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah! ^_^

Oh, iya, cerita ini direvisi tanggal 6 Maret 2010 ^^.


End file.
